Talk about a vacation
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Olivia Hannah's goddaughter and she loves teasing Sean! LOL INSERT TIME! There will be a second one placed under Journey 2: The Mysterious Island also.
1. Chapter 1

Journey to the center of the earth:

**Author's note: I only own Hannah's god-daughter Olivia. **

**1**

Thump, thump. I heard come from downstairs. "Hver er það?" I yelled. "I'm sorry I don't speak Icelandic!" A man's voice yelled back. I shrugged opening the door to reveal a slightly middle aged man and a boy more than likely my age-13. "Uh...can I help you?" I asked. "Hi." The younger boy piped up. "Hello." I said eyes darting between the two. "Hi, I'm trev-proffessor Anderson and this is my nephew Sean. I'm looking for Sigurbjorn Ásgeirsson..." Professor Anderson said. "Uh…I'm sorry he's…well he's dead." I looked down. "Dead?" Sean asked. "Yes. As in not living." I answered. "I got that…" He muttered. "Olivia? Olivia Hver er það?" Hannah came around to the door. "They were looking for Sigurbjorn." I answered sadly. "Um, this is Hannah." I said. "Hi I'm Proffesor Anderson and this is my nephew Sean we're from America and...well do you run the institute?" Proffesor Anderson asked. I frowned...there wasn't an institute. At least not anymore... "No. There is no institute." Hannah answered. "But the sign out front-" Prof. Anderson pointed behind him. "It failed." Hannah cut him off...yeah big time. "Oh. Did you work for him?" Prof. Anderson asked. "No. I'm his daughter. And this is my god-daughter Olivia." Hannah said. "Would you like to come in?" I offered. "Yes!" Sean exclaimed rubbing his arms. What a baby it wasn't _that _cold. "Coffee? Hot chocolate?" I asked. "Hot chocolate sounds awesome thanks." Sean answered stepping inside following me to the living room Prof. Anderson and Hannah behind us. "Water's just fine thank you." He said. I nodded getting the drinks. I threw a blanket at Sean too rolling my eyes. "Thanks." He said shivering. "Here, Proffessor." Hannah said handing him the water. "Oh um you can call me Trevor." He said. "So why are you looking for a dead man at this time of night?" Hannah asked. "This." Trevor said digging in his leather satchel to pull out The book Journey to the center of the earth. "Yes we know it. What about it?" I asked. "This belonged to my brother Max. He has notes all over the place in here and your father's name is in some of them." Trevor explained to Hannah. "We think he may have been in contact with him about something-I don't quite know what but something important." Trevor finished. I nodded, "So your brother was a vernian then?" I asked. "No...he was an explorer of sorts." Trevor said. "What's a vernian?" Sean asked drinking his hot chocolate. "A vernian is a person who believes that the writtings of Jules Verne was scientific fact." Hannah answered. "The guy was a _science fiction _writer. Yet, some people thought that his writings were real and set out to find 'the center of the earth,' my father was the biggest vernian of them all. He based his life work on that book."

Trevor scowled, "My brother was no vernian." He said. Walking over to the shelf I got our book and put it on the table next to the copy that once belonged to Max Anderson. "Flip through it." I shrugged. He flipped both books to the same page, and I noticed the same doodles scrawled on the sides. "See. That's probably how your brother knew him. He was definitely a vernian." Hannah said. Sean grimaced, "My dad was kind of….out there." He said. I nodded, "Most vernians are." I said. Trevor glared at us, "Don't say that. You didn't know him like I did." He snapped. "From the looks of it you didn't seem to know him as well as you thought you did either." Hannah said looking through the notes. Hannah sighed, "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm a scientist," insisted Trevor with raised eyebrows. "And a professor. There is some seismic activity going on around here and we thought we should check it out."

"With him?" I frowned pointing at Sean. Trevor shrugged and Sean looked up from his hot chocolate. "There aren't any roads north of here how do you expect to get there?" Hannah asked. "Um…" Trevor looked stumped. "I'm a mountain guide. I could take you there." Hannah offered. "Sounds great." Sean spoke up. I looked at him and nodded, "Great." Hannah frowned at me. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean it sounds fun." I smiled. "I don't think it's a great idea for you to come." She said. "Oh, come on Hannah it's just hiking." I whined. "Alright…" Although she still didn't sound sure. "Then it'll be five thousand." Hannah told Trevor. I raised my eyebrows, steep. "A day? That seems reasonable." Trevor said. I giggled and Sean gave me a weird look. "An hour." Hannah said in offended tone. Trevor looked about ready to sprint out of the house but Sean intervened, "Do you accept rolls of quarters?" He asked. I giggled again, this would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Disclaimer except Olvia**

"Come on ladies let's go!" I yelled back laughing at the two men on the rocks below us. "Olivia." Hannah frowned but she smiled trying to stifle her laugh. "They're being slow pokes." I grinned, "Motivation." She laughed and shook her head, "Ha-ha!" Sean called up sarcastically. "Mount Sneffles?" We heard Sean ask getting closer. "Why don't you explain professor?" Hannah said. "Mount Sneffles was the mountain that the fictional character in the book found the portal to the center of the earth." Trevor explained to Sean. I nodded. "Finally!" I yelled pointing to the small metal object close to us. Trevor ran over to the object placing his hands around it. "We came all the way up here for that?" I asked. "It's worth so much more than it looks." Trevor said getting a tighter grip on it and pulling. "Ookay then." I shrugged. "Uh…Trevor…you might want to hurry it up." Hannah said and I noticed that she now saw the gray clouds moving towards us. "Olivia come on." Hannah murmured. "I am sorry! But there is no time to-!" Hannah yelled as she, Sean and I ran to the nearby cave. I gasped and pulled Sean out of the way of lightning pulling us down to the ground. "Thanks!" Sean yelled once we were in the cave. "No problem." I said brushing myself off. "Trevor! Drop it!" Sean yelled. "That thing's attracted to lightning Trevor!" I yelled as he ran towards the cave with it dodging lighting bolts. He soon dropped it and rocks and dust fell all over. I screamed diving out of the way of some rocks and felt myself fall to the ground dust all around us. I coughed and looked up to see Sean on top of me. "Olivia?" Hannah yelled. "Over here! I'm fine." I said. "Thanks." I said as he got up. "Even Steven right?" Sean said extending a hand. "Yeah." I nodded laughing a bit. Sean turned to the entrance, "Oh, no. Guys! Come, on! You gotta help me dig! What are you standing there for!" Sean yelled to us. "Sean stop." I said. "It'd take us at least a month to dig our way out. There's no point." Trevor sighed stopping. Sean started taking deep breaths and more and more. "Sean. Sean we'll be fine." I said. "I'll get you out of here I promise." Trevor promised. "What do you have in there?" He asked Hannah. "Rope, flash lights, protein bars, signal flares, blanket and some first aide supplies." She replied. "We'll have to ration the food it won't last more than a week." I said. "We don't know how long we'll be trapped down here for." Hannah said. "Trapped? Trapped?" Sean yelled. "Oh, my God check your phones! I'm not getting any service!" He yelled. "We won't get any service down here Sean." I supplied. He groaned. "So…who's taking the lead?" I asked. "I will." Trevor said starting to go off Sean next then me then Hannah. "My gut says…right." Trevor said. "My gut says left." I spoke up. "My gut says we're doomed." Sean said. I smiled, "Ok then right it is."

I screamed and pushed Sean out of the way grabbing the back of Trevor's jacket saving him from falling down the abyss below. "This isn't your lab professor!" Hannah exclaimed. "This is life here." She said, "Meaning, be careful!" I yelled. "What does this say?" He asked me handing me a rusty old sign. "Uh…halda ut." I said. "Keep out." I translated. "That's good." Hannah said. "Good? More like good _advice." _Sean mumbled. "Oh, come on. It couldn't be that deep." I said giving him a punch to the shoulder. "I can't see the bottom." Sean said, "Conclusion; it's too deep for me." He finished. I smiled a bit laughing a little. "Sean use your watch time this when I drop it to see how long it takes until it hits the bottom. Count out loud." He lit the flare and dropped it. I shrieked as the oncoming explosion knocked me on top of Sean and we tumbled to the ground. "Now that was just mean." Sean said looking at me. "Fine. I'm sorry." I mocked making him grin in return. "What was that?" Hannah asked. "Magnesium." Trevor answered. "Magnesium…kind of flammable isn't it professor?" Hannah smiled grimly. "Yeah. It's used in gunpowder and match sticks." He answered. "Then maybe flares aren't a great idea." I mused as he pulled out an orange glow stick. "Same principal got it?" Trevor asked. Sean rolled his eyes; it wasn't like he was two. "One, two, three." Sean counted. "Almost three." Sean shrugged. "Two hundred feet?" I checked. "Yeah." Trevor answered surprised I knew that calculation. "That's like a really big building right?" Sean asked fear in his-well everything. "Yup, 20 story high rise." Trevor smirked with a chuckle. "I have rope." Hannah said. I eyed her bag warily; I just wanted to live! "Enough?" Trevor asked. I scoffed, and Hannah looked pointedly at him, "I always have enough rope." I laughed however Sean looked at us like we were insane. "You mean you're suggesting we go down there?" Sean exclaimed. "We're repelling down." Trevor nodded helping Hannah with the rope. "Down into that deep dark hole?" Sean checked eyes wide at Trevor. "Is that a problem?" Trevor smirked. "Pft," Sean snorted looking at me. "Are you kidding me I've got…uh…got…" Sean looked from me to the abyss below. "Uh….there's no way I'm going down there." Sean shook his head looking back at his uncle. "You're man enough to call dibs on the mountain guide, but not man enough to go down in that dark hole?" Trevor said smugly I burst out laughing as Hannah raised her eyebrows at the two, "No one calls dibs on the mountain guide." She said. Each of them blushed a bit, and I laughed again. "So, who's first?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Disclaimer except Olvia**

Trevor volunteered first then Sean then me then Hannah. "Ready Sean?" I asked lowering him a little so he could still see Hannah and me though. "Remind me, Olivia, why are we doing this again?" He asked. I laughed, "You're funny. I'll remember you as you were." I teased. "Olivia, don't scare him." Hannah scolded. I shrugged grinning, and Sean said, "I'm not scared!" I turned to him and Hannah said, "So I can start repelling Olivia then?" Hannah asked. "Heck no!" Sean cried eyes wide with fear and I couldn't help but laugh a little again. "Are you guys coming or what? It's pretty cool down here!" He yelled. I frowned, "Woo." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Sean audibly swallowed as Trevor said, "_Way_ down here!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, "Ok, ok Trev I think we got him he looks ready to pee his pants!" I yelled laughing a little. "You know if I didn't want to live by keeping my death grip on this rope you'd be dead meat." He said through grit teeth. "Ooh, I'm scared now. Go!" I yelled mockingly. "Alright love birds I'm gonna lower Sean slowly, keep calm and a tight grip with careful footing." Hannah reminded him. "And whatever you do don't-"  
"Don't Olivia." Hannah warned as I tried to warn him not to look down, "If you remind him you know he will." She said. "Exactly." I grinned as she started to lower him, "What? Don't what? I want to liiiiive!" he exclaimed as we lowered him and I got my rope set up giggling to myself. "Sean lean back like Olivia. Remember we're all connected nothing can happen." Hannah warned him. "Right…" He mumbled. "Like I trust you and what _you're _doing." He muttered to me. "Hey! When it comes to my life I'm safe as can be." I smirked. "Unlike you, seriously lean back!" I said sharply and he did as told. Suddenly he kicked the walls and caused rocks to bounce off the walls and fall on Trevor's head. "Hey!" He yelled at his nephew. "Okay you look really scared. I'll help you. Just talk to me." I shrugged. "Uh…ok…so Olivia…you come here often?" He asked. I smiled and heard his uncle, "Is that the best you could come up with?" Trevor remarked with a laugh. "I'm making conversation with her!" Sean growled heatedly. I smiled, "No, Sean. I do not come here often." I smiled a little. "That's comforting." He mumbled. Suddenly Trevor became intrigued with the rock, "Hey! Guys this is schist!" He yelled. "What?" Sean yelled. "It's a metamorphic rock... Green schist, garnet schist, mica-garnet schist."

"Oh, schist," Sean looked hard at the rock as well. "I learned about it in one of my science classes at school." He explained. I nodded, "Was it interesting?" I asked. "Not in the least." He shook his head, making me laugh again. "Look at it-" Trevor went to reach over to look grab at a piece of rock, however he lost his footing. With a scream his rope pulled out and tangled around Hannah's causing her to loose her grip. Soon we were all screaming and loosing our footing. Luckily Sean, Hannah, and I were able to regain their grip on the wall however Trevor was left to hang over the abyss of darkness. "Trevor I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut you loose you're tied onto my rope and you'll bring us all down if I don't." Hannah said bringing out her pocket knife. "Hannah no!" Sean yelled. I looked away afraid to see him fall. "Don't, don't, don't!" Trevor screamed. A moment later I heard, "Oof." Along with a thud. I winced looking down to see Trevor lying on what was the bottom. "Hey guys I think I found the bottom." He winced in pain. I hit the ground next but I landed on my feet. "Nice work." I complimented with a smirk at Trevor on the ground. "Karma for making fun of me. The rest of you….be warned." Sean pointed at Hannah and I and I shook my head. "You actually did alright for a first timer." I shrugged. He glared, "Never speak of it again." He said. "Alright, alright." I put my hands up in defeat. "Is that…a mining tunnel?" I asked Hannah. She frowned, ""Old Bla'gils Mine... it was shut down after a big disaster over sixty years ago," Hannah inputted as they walked closer to the tunnel.

"How big?" Sean bit his lip nervously.

"Eighty-one dead." I supplied.

"That's big." Trevor said following Hannah in. I looked at Sean, "Ladies first," He gestured. "Age before beauty," I smirked. "Yeah, so um…go!" He said. "Fine we'll mix it up." I stuck my tongue out at him going in carefully and saw Hannah playing with the generator to the mine. "Hannah! It could blow up stop touching it!" Trevor yelled as Sean walked in. "That's it I'm out." Sean said turning back around; however I grabbed his backpack before he could get out. "Oh, no. You're gonna risk your life with us whether you like it or not." I said. "Fine, _mom." _He said sarcastically. "Just shut up." I snapped not wanting to talk about parents. I guess he did know how I feel…but not completely. He still has his mom, I don't have my dad. Not that I want him anyways…long story there…Suddenly the lights went on in the mine and Hannah smirked at Trevor. "Okay I take it back touch whatever!" He said grinning looking at the addition of lights. "Hey! Hey, guys this is our way out right? I mean they had to get their tools somehow." Sean pointed to the track. I shrugged. "Hey Hannah how many got out in the explosion?" Trevor asked. "One." She shrugged. I heard him swallow nervously clearing his throat. "Well that's a start. I call front." Sean said hopping in the front car. I laughed again less tense now. "Ok, me too!" I said sliding in smoothly. "Get out of there. We don't even know if they work." Trevor rolled his eyes. "Apparently they do." Hannah pointed to the push cart. "Well we don't know if they're _safe." _Trevor protested. "What do you propose we do? Die now and have a chance or starve later in the abyss pit for sure?" I said from the front. He sighed, "Get in." Hannah grinned as he got in the second cart and she pushed us ahead on the track.

Suddenly a whirl of speed hit our carts and we all screamed as we raced down the track. "Why doesn't this thing have seatbelts?" Sean yelled. "You're worried about _seatbelts?"_ Trevor yelled almost amusedly. I gasped as I almost tipped our cart and Sean claimed a death grip on my torso as I screamed. "Olivia! Be careful!" Hannah yelled. "You too!" I shrieked seeing her on the push cart that had no walls what so ever. I gasped as Sean yelled pointing, "Hannah!" He pointed to a gap in the tracks up ahead. "I know…" She murmured. "Pull the brakes!" Trevor yelled. "No!" I screamed pulling Sean's hand away from them. "She's right, if we stop now we'll never make it." Hannah yelled. I buried my head in Sean's shoulder as we approached. "I can't look!" I yelled. I screamed as the feeling of being airborne over took us. Suddenly I felt a thud and looked up when I heard, "Uh…Olivia. We're safe…at least we are…I don't know where they went…whoa!" We yelled as we came upon a sharp turn. I looked behind us and saw that they were gone. "They had to have lead to the same thing…this is kind of fun now." I smiled a bit. "Yeah…whoa!" We yelled as the cart raced down the tracks. "Wooo!" We yelled. "Yeah!" I exclaimed as we slowed to a stop at the end a few feet before the wall. "That. Was awesome!" Sean yelled high-fiving me. "Totally!" I exclaimed. "What happened to you guys?" He looked at Hannah on top of his uncle on the track getting up. "Don't ask." Trevor answered. "Hey look!" Sean cried. I followed him to where he pointed. "What do you think this is?" He asked as we went in we heard his uncle, "Don't go in there…never mind." He sighed. "Whoa…rubies." He said pointing to the red rock. "Emeralds." Hannah said coming in. A moment later I gasped pointing, "Diamonds." Sean immediately attacked them grabbing plenty handing me some. I stuck them in my back pack and he stuffed his in as I zipped mine up. "When I get outta here I'm getting a mazzerati…" Sean grinned. I smiled, "Nice. I'm thinking collage." I smiled. "Money isn't all that matters Sean people matter too…" Trevor said distantly eyeing the rocks. "I think." He shrugged grabbing a chunk. "How about we leave now?" I asked done with the rocks. Sean tried to reach for a higher one and I heard a distant crack. I gasped**, **_**crack**__. _We all fell silent, except Trevor who said, "Nobody move." We all obeyed not wanting to die. "Muscovite."

"No," Hannah glanced down.

"Muscovite..." I groaned. "Muscovite? What's that?" Sean asked. "It's really, really thin rock formation." I said. "How thin?" He asked. "That the slightest movement or change in weight or pressure can break it." Trevor said. I swallowed nervously nodding. "And we happen to be standing on a lot of it." He finished. "We're all going to walk back the same way we came; as slowly as possible." Trevor said eyeing the ground carefully. We all started to move slowly around the rock and I could only get the cry to escape my lips before it happened, "Sean!" I yelled and the diamond fell out of his backpack hitting smack dab on the muscovite. All was silent for a moment, "It's actually thicker than I thought," Trevor smiled. _**Crack.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Disclaimer except Olvia**

"AHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed as we fell. Everything was silent for a moment as we fell, "WE'RE STILL FALLING!" Trevor yelled. We all screamed once more grabbing onto one another and Sean spoke up, "TREVOR WHAT'S AT THE BOTTOM?" He yelled.

"IF VERNE WAS RIGHT THIS COULD GO ON FOR HUNDREDS OF MILES!"

"VERNE WAS _NOT _RIGHT!" Hannah shrieked.

"TREVOR _WHAT'S AT THE BOTTOM?" _I screamed.

"MOST LIKELY IT JUST ENDS!" He called back.

"ENDS? ANY OTHER THEORIES?" Sean shouted.

"WELL, THE WALLS OF THIS TUNNEL COULD HAVE ERODED WITH WATER WHICH STILL RUNS PROVIDING A GRADUAL BREAK THROUGH OUR FALL… KIND OF LIKE A WATER SLIDE." Trevor yelled. I nodded, "WATER SLIDES ARE GOOD!" I yelled.

"BUT TREVOR…THE WATER COULD HAVE FORMED STALAGMITES AT THE BOTTOM…WE COULD BE SKEWERED!" Hannah yelled as we _kept _falling to our deaths. I screamed in fear taking a death grip on Sean's arm. "OW!" He yelled. "THAT IS ALSO POSSIBLE!" Trevor yelled. We screamed again and I started to chant with Sean, "Water slide, water slide," as we fell into a lake of water. I tried to push my way to the top but I couldn't go! I was running out of oxygen so I began to blow bubbles and noticed through the blurry vision from the water the ankle of my pants was caught on a stalagmite. I fumbled to get it free and suddenly a hand ripped the fabric off and pulled my limp body to the surface where I gasped for air coughing trying to get the water out from my lungs. "Th-thanks." I coughed as I saw Sean had grabbed me, "Anytime." He nodded. I smiled, "I just hope that's the last time we fall."

"Is it just me or is the ceiling looking like it's moving?" Sean inquired. "I think they're stars…" Hannah mumbled. "No it's definitely moving." Trevor muttered. I frowned, "Butterflies?" I asked. "No…I think they're birds." Trevor answered. "Electric birds?" Sean asked. "They look like Syannas Rozoptrex. The bio-luminescent. They're like fire flies or glowworms. It's incredible." The rest of the flock flew away except for one, which stayed near Sean and me. "Whoa…" I whispered. "Have you seen these before?" I asked Trevor. "Just in the museum where they were fossilized-they've been extinct for over a hundred fifty million years." He said. I stumbled to follow the flock as they came back, "Olivia don't follow them it could be something more dangerous than the muscovite!" Hannah yelled as the rest of us went into enormous cave with big rays of light shining down. There was a beautiful water fall and the glow birds swarmed around it. Around the water fall there was large rock which we stood on.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the center of the earth," Trevor murmured as we all stared in amazement. "Max was right! He was right! Max was RIGHT!" He yelled in triumph. "Hannah…your dad was right too." Sean said. "Wow…look at this place! Talk about a vacation!" I yelled. "They believed something that everyone told them was impossible. HE WAS RIGHT!" Trevor shouted. "Sean… you're dad was right too." I grinned and he returned the grin. "What's that light up there?" Sean asked.

"I can't tell. It must be some sort of luminescent gas combination…?"

"It's like a… terrarium." I said frowning. "Yeah a terrarium just under the crust of the earth. A world within the world." Trevor agreed. "It's exactly the same thing Lyden Brock wrote." He said after reading the description in the book.

"Are you saying that Lyden Brock, the character, was real?" Hannah asked in skeptically.

"Someone came down here, someone saw all this, someone got out and told Verne," Trevor shrugged. I nodded in agreement.

"Someone got out?" Sean repeated, "That's the best thing I've heard all day!" Sean yelled throwing his arms around me. "Ok, happy moment up." I said laughing as he let go of me grinning. "This is insane…" I said blowing on a huge dandelion getting it all over Sean. "Oh, ew get it off!" Sean yelled. Trevor laughed with me as we moved onto seeing giant mushrooms. "Enormous fossilized mushrooms." Trevor said. "Does this mean everything in the book is real?" Hannah asked. "Probably." Trevor shrugged mindlessly. "Like…the dangerous parts too?" I asked. "I was just thinking about that too…" Trevor mumbled. "Oh, great." I nodded.

"Whoa…Olivia come quick." Sean said. He led me to a huge twisted tree, "What is it?" I asked. "I don't know but I'm going in." He said climbing up, "Wait up!" I called. "Hannah, Trevor over here!" I yelled. After a little exploring in the tree-house I heard Hannah yell, "Trevor!" from outside. A while later we walked down to the beach with Hannah where I saw big pile of rocks on the sand and Trevor watching the waves sadly. "I'm so sorry, Sean." Hannah said leading us down to the beach. Trevor laid a hand on Sean's shoulder and I gave his hand a gentle squeeze apologetically; I knew how he felt loosing a parent. "I never even got the chance to know him." Sean's voice cracked and I saw a few tears fall to his cheeks. "I mean…I wish I did though." He said. "He wrote something, and I want you to hear it," Trevor said, pulling out a little journal. I bit back tears myself, remembering my mom's note from nine years ago.

"August fourteen, 1997. Today was Sean's third birthday. Six weeks ago I promised myself I would be home to give him his first baseball glove. Now I'm worried that I'll never get the chance. I set out to make an incredible discovery to share here with Trevor and the world, but now, I would trade it all just to watch you grow up, to be the brave and certain man I know you will become. Happy birthday, Sean. I love you, Daddy." Trevor read and I saw a few more tears from both of them. "Goodbye Max." Trevor whispered his voice shaking a bit as Sean cried into his jacket. I cried a little too.

We walked back slowly to the tree house and Sean and I fell into the hammock to lay down for a bit. "According to Max's journal we're here. Surrounded by lava-"

"Wonderful." I muttered. "During periods of intense seismic activity." Trevor finished. There was a rumble and a shake. "The magma that surrounds us turns into like a big oven."

"Is that what happened to my dad?" Sean asked, sitting up in the hammock. He got out and walked over to the table. "I know we're still kids but Liv and I can handle this." Sean said. I looked up noticing the new nickname. "Right?" He asked turning to me. I sat up and nodded. "Guys. Max was planning an escape. Look." Trevor said. "His notes said that temperatures down here can reach up to about 200 degrees." Hannah said looking over Trevor's shoulder. "200?" I asked eyes wide. "Human's can only stand up to 135 before death." I said nervously. "It's already 95 degrees." Sean pointed at the thermometer. "It was 82 when we first got here. The temperature is rising fast." Trevor said concerned. "Then what do we do?" Sean asked. "I say we follow Max's plan." Trevor answered. "Here's what he wrote: my analysis of the original Verne text leads me to believe that across the ocean due north my current position is a geyser- like river which might lead me back up to the surface," Hannah said as she showed us the notebook.

"So we just have to get across the ocean, find the geyser and just hitch ride topside?" Sean asked. I nodded, "Topside sounds good to me." I said. "It's a little trickier than that – it could get so hot down here that all the water could just evaporate," Trevor corrected.

"How much time do we have?" Sean asked.

"Forty-eight hours. Seventy-two tops." _Rumble, shudder. _"Probably less," He added.

"Okay so the question is: what the fastest way to get across the ocean?" Hannah asked. They discussed options, and then scratched them again. Sean and I glanced at each other. Then he picked up the book and laid it out for everyone to see.

"It's all in the book."


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Disclaimer except Olvia**

It had been getting hotter and hotter every hour, and now I had cut my hiking pants into shorts, and my legs had been getting tanner. I sighed as I tied on another branch to the raft. We finally tied on the last couple branches to our raft and we turned to Trevor who offered up the food he scavenged for. We grimaced at the look but decided to try it, "Uh-mm…ew." I swallowed. I kept eating it though even if it was one of the grossest things I had ever tasted. "Seconds?" Trevor teased. "You're so lucky it's too hot to kill you right now." Sean warned. I smiled and nodded, "I agree. You seriously couldn't have found berries or something?" I asked. "Nope. They were all dead." He answered chucking the rest of the disgusting substance into the ocean. "Don't we need to set our mast?" Sean asked his uncle a while later as we tied last minute knots.

"Nope. Don't need it."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The wind that we want is way up there," Trevor replied, pointing to the sky. "Thermal. It's a lot faster than what we got down here." Sean and I then cut a few loose ends. Soon we had the sail tied on and it shot up as the wind violently took it into the air pulling all four of us into the water. "It's just a little storm, isn't a big deal!" Trevor yelled in assurance as the waves chopped, sea water spraying everywhere. It was _pouring _down rain and the sky was a blackish purple color with the frequent exception of fork- shaped lightening which flashed through the sky, brightening it all up for half a second. The thunder rumbled on and on like a thousand slamming doors. Hannah moved toward the side of the boat, drenched by the freezing rain. I took this chance to catch some rain in my mouth to quench my thirst and grabbed a piece of plastic from my backpack and Sean and I used it as a makeshift umbrella.

"There's something moving down there!"

"Probably just plankton! Same thing we saw back at the beach!" Trevor replied in a bellow. Sean leaned over one side.

"I don't know it looks kinda big for plankton!"

"Sean, we're not at Sea World, so just back up a little!" ordered Trevor.

"I think it's some sort of fish!" yelled Sean, shaking out his hair. He suddenly jumped back. I screamed seeing the fish for the first time; it was hardly a fish. It was more like a humungous silvery giant with translucent eyes and knives for teeth. "Sean get away from the water!" I screamed. I gasped seeing at least 70 jump out of the water and go back under. "They're everywhere!" Sean yelled. "Sean I told you we'd get to the batting cage!" Trevor shouted back, pulling out two large sticks. They then whacked every fish that leapt out at us, smashing them right out to sea. "Trevor look out!" I yelled and he swatted at the fish. Sean smacked one and I smiled, "Right in the gills! I'd say that's a home run." I smirked and he laughed swinging at a few more. I heard a beeping noise and Sean pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello? Mom? Mom I can't hear you…uh…Uncle Trevor and I are sort of on a fishing trip…" he said. I giggled, "Extreme fishing." I murmured and he cracked a smile. "And uh…uh…um…" His glance fell on Hannah's butt. I glared but then saw the fish he saw. "Hannah!" I yelled as Trevor smashed the sucker out at sea. "Uh…Uncle Trevor just caught a really big one and uh…" Sean continued. Suddenly a huge fish came out of no where and took Sean's phone out to sea. "My phone!" He yelled as I laughed then I cried out, "Sean behind you!" I yelled. "I got-ahhhhh!" He screamed as the massive fish snake came out of the water we backed up on the raft. It bit at Sean's legs and I pulled him away towards Trevor and me. Wait a minute-it bit at the fish! Suddenly more snakes came out of the water, "Look they want the fish not us!" Trevor yelled. "Sean, Olivia you take the tailor, we'll take the front. Hannah, hold the slack!" He bellowed. Sean and I went to the back while the two adults were at the front. "Olivia, Sean move the tailor to port side!" He yelled.

"What?" We said together.

"THAT WAY!" We turned the rudder, and we started going left. "Now, Hannah, just let it out gently, gently." He said to Hannah, who held the rope.

"It's working!" I shouted, grinning.

"You're the man, uncle Trev!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell the scientific community for years!" Sean and I laughed but then quickly stopped as the sail was jerked forward. Hannah suddenly fell back.

"Hannah!" Trevor yelled, coming to the back of the boat where Hannah landed. I winced seeing her bleeding hands from the rope burn. "Sean no!" I yelled as he started to fly off the boat with the sail I grabbed the other rope trying to catch him only to fly off with him. "OLIVIA!" Hannah screamed followed by Trevor, "SEAN!" We screamed, and heard Trevor before we flew off, "DON'T LET GO!" I rolled my eyes, "No duh."


	6. Chapter 6

6

**Disclaimer except Olvia**

I'd just woken up and immediately remembered our situation. I started to get up, but then gasped and fell back down. I looked at my throbbing shoulder. On my shoulder was a huge gash with blood trickling out of it. How'd that happen? I'd been unconscious for who knows how long. I crawled around in the sand. "Sean?" I yelled again. "Sean?" I yelled out once again. I slowly searched the beach still fazed from the previous night's events. Soon I went into the rain forest-like area behind the shore. I walked around, looking for nothing in particular. Suddenly I tripped over a massive tree root. I cried out in pain as I fell onto my shoulder getting blood on the pavement. I breathed deeply, shut my eyes and tried to gain my breath back. I was winded. It was a terrifying feeling, not being able to breathe. Eventually I regained oxygen but didn't bother getting up. My shoulder hurt too much. The forest floor was a little muddy but was covered with leaves. Fresh dew drops hung off the trees and dropped gently onto my face every now and then. I just lay on the ground, moaning with my eyes shut.

"Liv?" I heard. Sean! "Liv is that you?" I heard him call. "Sean! Over here!" I yelled. "I'm coming!" He yelled. Soon Sean appeared before me dirty and sweat drenched, he grinned at me on the ground until he saw my shoulder, "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing." I tried to shrug. "Oh, so miss graceful isn't so graceful?" He teased. "I don't know how it happened." I confessed. "It was there when I woke up. Are you okay?" I asked as he helped me up. "Here." He said ripping the sleeves off his shirt and tying them around my shoulder. "Thanks. But you do know I could've used my shirt." I said. "I was getting hot anyways." He shrugged. "Yeah…it must be 110 degrees in here by now." I said trying to fan myself with my hand as we walked. "South." Sean read off his compass. "That's good the river's North." He said. "So can I ask you something?" Sean asked as we walked. "Sure. Anything." I said. "I've kind of been wondering…why are you living with your godmother?" He asked. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Well…um…I was four years old when my mother k-killed her um herself." I said. "And um so my dad turned to gambling and alcoholism and so now he's in jail for the money he owes." I winced as my shoulder finally went numb from the tightness of the makeshift bandage. "Oh, I'm sorry." Sean said. "No it's…well it's good I don't have to live with my dad anymore. I moved in with Hannah probably seven years ago from my house with my dad in London." I said. "I've really liked living with Hannah though." I said smiling. He smiled back and took my hand…his felt kind of sweaty I blushed a little feeling my hand grow hot too. I gasped as we tripped and fell. His pocket knife began to float. "Whoa…that's cool." I said. "Anti-gravity?" Sean asked. "No…then we'd be floating…it's some sort of magnetic field…magnetic rocks I think." I said looking at the rocks below us. Suddenly a stone disappeared from underneath him. "Yup…magnetic rocks." He said looking ahead at the path of floating rocks we'd have to go across to get to the other side. "Um…maybe we should go back. There might be another way." I said paling. "No, this is the only way to get to the river. It'll be okay." He said. I swallowed, "Go on without me. I'll be ok." I said. "No. There's _no way _I'm leaving you here. Come on!" He yelled tugging me to the rocks. I screamed as we raced over to the rocks of death. "I'll go first then you get on the rock and we'll keep going." He said nervously starting to move towards the rock. I tugged on his hand. "Um, just in case…I uh…" I felt myself turn from sheet white to rose pink. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Go." I whispered giving his hand a squeeze. He stood for a moment dumbfounded with a small smile and jumped over to the rocks. I winced and followed shortly after. "Whoa! Sean watch out!" I yelled as the rock began to move I moved onto Sean piggy back style. "Ok, I guess I'll carry you across." He said. I nodded taking a death grip on him. He crawled onto the next rock with ease; soon we were a little over half-way across my heart pounding. We-well he-gripped the next rock on his hands and knees and I let out a scream as the rock did a 360 degree flip. "It's ok hold on!" Sean cried as I felt my breathing quicken. "Yes." He whispered as it stopped. "No!" he groaned as it flipped forward. "Wait. Sean we can flip to the other side." I said as we got closer. "Good idea." Sean said trying to help us flip. I whimpered a bit my hands somehow getting an even tighter grip on him. We quickly got off before it could flip again. I got off him and laughed hysterically and he soon joined in. He turned his head mid laugh and cut me off by kissing me on the lips which I heartily returned. Once he took his lips off mine I laughed quietly a little. "I really like you." I whispered. "I really like you too." He whispered back making me smile and my head fell into his shoulder. We walked on and on and I called out, "Trevor?" He took my hand and called out as well, "Hannah?"

I shrieked a little as I noticed the dinosaur skull under the mounds of dirt. Sean didn't even finch. He sighed as we walked on, "What?" I asked. "Man I wish I read that book."


	7. Chapter 7

7  
**Disclaimer except Olvia**  
"Sean." I whispered grabbing his arm. "What?" He said. "Get down!" I yelled pushing us so we dove behind the skull. "Olivia what are you-?" I slammed my hand over his mouth. "Shh!" I hissed. "Don't move and don't make a sound." I whispered as quiet as possible. He nodded and I kept my hand there. Our breathing became slow and jagged. Something wet hit the ground below us and got in Sean's hair. "Ew." I breathed. We slowly looked up, and I kept myself from screaming. I knew I heard thudding in the distance….it was a dinosaur. A live one. Another drop of saliva dropped onto Sean's face. He moaned slightly, "Sean. Shh." I murmured under my breath. Suddenly Sean tugged me up from where we sat and we started to run away from the beast. I stumbled a bit over a rock and fell to the ground; the dinosaur shrieked running towards us, I gasped and Sean shoved me into a crevice in a rock following me in. "Sean, we're trapped. It's going to knock down this wall and we'll die. We're gonna die. I didn't even get a chance to go to Italy yet." I said. "Well at least I don't have to die with someone I dislike." I whispered. "Liv, we're not gonna die okay? Look!" He said pointing to the wall behind us. There was a large crack already, and-_crack!_

The wall now had a hole big enough for Sean and I to crawl through, "Thank you so, so much Trevor!" I yelled. "Thanks uncle Trev-"  
"Run now! Thanks later!" He yelled grinning. I screamed hearing the dinosaur snap at us as we ran. "What are you doing?" Sean shouted as he saw that the dinosaur was no longer after us, but Trevor.

"The geyser is that way!" he pointed in the opposite direction. "Over there is muscovite. The same type of rock we fell through in the volcanic tunnel."

He frowned, "It won't hold you!"

"It won't hold him either!"

"Trevor, no!" I started in the direction he was going, however Sean grabbed my wrist. "Liv, go back to the geyser! I'll get Trevor!" He yelled. "No! I'm coming with you!" I cried. "Please, Olivia." He begged. I looked deeply into his sad eyes, "Be careful!" I said kissing him once more and he ran off towards Trevor. I ran towards the geyser trying to wipe away the tears of concern. Sean would be fine.

When I got to the geyser I sighed as the water was too hot for me to swim in. A few minutes later Sean and Trevor returned. "I hate field work." Trevor mumbled. "You two! Never do anything like that again." I exclaimed. "Ow! Ok." Sean said. "By the way the water's a bit hot." I said. "We need a boat." Trevor said. "Ok that's my next wish is for a million dollars." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you don't need a genie." Hannah grinned as she rowed towards us in a dinosaur skull. I gasped grinning climbing in. She smiled at them, "Who called dibs?" She asked. Trevor and Sean pointed at their chests and I laughed. "Um…guys. We're loosing water. Fast." I said looking at how shallow the water had gotten and how thick the steam now was. A scream erupted is the water disappeared making the skull fall down. Thankfully, it was caught between the walls and couldn't budge much more than few meters.

Sean peered over the edge, "What's that light down there?"

"That's lava-"

"Lava!" Sean exclaimed. I whimpered a bit taking in iron grip on Sean's arm. "How do we get out of here?" I asked. "There's nothing we really can do... we ran out of water and that's the only way." Trevor replied.

"What about the geyser. What happened to it?" Sean asked.

Trevor shook his head at Sean's question, "No. We are too late for the geyser. We missed it." I frowned at Trevor's definite sounding voice in his answer, "How? The walls…they're still wet." I frowned. "And cold." Sean added. "That's not possible…it's over 130 degrees in here." He frowned. "Behind you!" I gestured.

Trevor turned and felt the wall behind him. He pressed his hands against the surface and fold the cold slippery texture, "There has to be some air pocket holding the water behind the walls."

"Trevor..." Sean looked over the edge. "The lava is getting closer." I swallowed refusing to look no matter how hard it seemed. Trevor sniffed his fingers, "Hey. That's magnesium." He muttered. "Magnesium?" I inquired. Hannah gripped the wall, Sean the other. "We're slipping!" Hannah cried. Trevor turned to me and stretched his arm out, "How many flares do we have left?"

"Three," I took Hannah's backpack off her shoulder. Handing him the flares I eyed him carefully as he started pushing himself out of the skull and letting his entire torso swing over the edge. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to light the magnesium," he looked Hannah in the eye and winked. "On purpose this time."

They all watched as he lit the flare and held it against the wall. He cursed as it slipped from his fingers and fell down into the lava with a boom, "It's too wet!" Trevor yelled. "I have to go further down. Hold my legs!" Sean gripped his uncle's legs as Trevor completely left the skull. He swung his arm out, but the flare refused to ignite the magnesium. The light went out and he grunted as sweat dripped down his temples.

Sean tugged him back into the skull. Hannah held out the last one and Trevor looked at her sternly, "You are going to have to tie my legs. It's the only way I can get down far enough." He said. "Trevor the lava's too close-" I started.

"We don't have a choice." He said. I bit my lip looking at the lava and nodded, "Be careful." Hannah said. Trevor was lowered over the edge and lit the flare. Pressing it against the wall he shook his head. He didn't understand why it wasn't working. But then he looked across at the other side of the wall and noticed that there appeared to be magnesium there as well.

"I'm going to have to throw it to the other side!" he screamed. He didn't wait for a reply as he counted softly to himself and tossed it on three.

We were all silent as a spark erupted. However, a wave of sadness came over them as it disappeared a second later. "Wait…" I whispered. "It's lit, it's lit!" screamed Sean.

"Trevor," Hannah excitedly followed suit. "It's lit!"

"Pull me up!" he looked down at the lava oozing up towards him. "Pull me up!"

"Pull, pull, pull!" Hannah chanted. He shoved them all to the ground quickly, "Get down, it's going to blow!"

As if on cue, the wall bursted open and water poured out. When it met the lava it exploded into a gust of steamy air. We screamed as it pushed us upward.

"Is that sky?"

All of our eyes blinked up at the blue up ahead through the opening. Our screams continued as they cascaded up and burst out of the hole.

"Hang on!" Trevor shouted.

"Trust me, I'm hanging on," Hannah sarcastically bit back.

The skull touched the ground of the mountain and we were zipping through fields of fruit and vegetables at an alarming speed. But the denser the plants became the slower the skull was on its way down. "Le mie piante! Il mio tutore bella! Stolti!"

There was an Italian farmer swinging his hands around wildly motioning up the mountains. His frantic shouts were ignored as we tried to come out of there shock.

When we were all standing up, Trevor turned towards the mountain, "Hey Sean. If your mom asks I took you to Italy?"

"Italy?" Sean frowned. "How in heck did we end up in Italy?" I frowned. "La mia vita è rovinata ... come faccio a sostenere me e la mia famiglia?" the Italian farmer looked ready to cry as he watched us all with wide terrified eyes.

Sean dug into his backpack and pulled out one of the diamonds he had achieved on his journey. Going over to the man he held it out. In the worst Italian accent ever he gestured for the man to take it, "You take this! We are sorry."

"Wow Sean...That's a new accent to try out." I laughed. "Sean!"

Trevor held up the bag of jewels looking at his nephew skeptically, "Sean."

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I just took a few geological samples."

"A few?"

"A few pounds of samples, but what do you expect? I'm a scientist's son."

The Italian man hugged the diamond, "You slide again?" He asked gesturing towards the mountain. "Heck to the no." I said eyes wide. "Take whatever you want!" he urged with a wide grin. I smiled a bit and turned to the rest of them, only for me and Sean to catch Hannah and Trevor kissing. Sean frowned placing his arm around my shoulders and I hissed in pain, "Sorry! Sorry!" He said moving his arm to my waist. "It's ok." I said kissing him then hearing his uncle when we were done, "Look who has dibs now." He teased. I cracked a smile, "Come on its high time we go home." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

8

**Disclaimer except Olivia.**

"So…Um…I guess this is goodbye." I said trying not to cry. Sure Hannah said we could visit sometime but I didn't want to have him go. We had gone to a hospital in Italy and my shoulder was bandaged properly and a day later once back in Iceland Sean and Trevor had to leave. "Yeah. I guess it is." He said giving my hand a squeeze. "Flight 504 to Washington, D.C." The flight attendant called. I threw my arms around Sean in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you." I said. "I'll miss you too." He whispered. We shared one last kiss and I waved as Trevor finished saying goodbye in pretty much the same fashion to Hannah and I gave Trevor a hug and the two boarded the plane. I smiled sadly and waved to Sean. "Alright come on. Let's go home." Hannah said putting her arm around my shoulders, "I say we get some ice cream. We need it." I sighed. She nodded, "Big time, Olive." She smiles.

_Three months later_

I had been constantly texting Sean, texts, IM, video-chat, e-mail everything. He told me Trevor decided to open up his new institute in Canada so he could be closer to him. I told him that was great and that nothing changed around here. Just…normal. Go to school hike on the weekends, read…not much exciting in Iceland.  
I walked into the house throwing my backpack on the kitchen table. "Olivia?" I heard Hannah call. "Yeah?" I asked. "I need to talk to you could you come into the living room?" She asked. "Sure." I said grabbing a soda popping it open as I walked into the living room. "What's up?" I asked. "Well…Sean told you that Trevor is opening up a new institute in Canada right?" She asked. I nodded and she went on, "He offered me a job there." She said. I smiled. "Yes." I smiled more. "Please take it, Hannah!" I begged. "Pretty please!" I pouted. "I…I think I want to." She smiled. "Yes!" I screamed. "We're moving to Canada!" I exclaimed hugging Hannah. "Let's get packing! I want to get on the first flight out of here!" I cried grinning.

A month later we had moved out of Iceland and into a suburb in Canada. Only a few blocks a way from Sean and fifteen minutes from the institute, plus we were still close enough driving distance to drive up to mountains and do some hiking on weekends. But I think life has become less boring and routine since that trip to the center of the earth.

Talk about a vacation.

**The end.  
(Until Journey 2! Look for it in the journey 2 the mysterious island category!)**


End file.
